Legend of the Rings:Short and Stupid Stories
by XiaoBai
Summary: U will have to read the Legend of the Rings before you can read this...if you don't, it will make nooo sense at all...anyway, pls R&R!!


Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
[Time Shift to the FRONT! ~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, although I REALLY wished I did…-_- and I don't own the Prince of Egypt song… or the Apparate spell as it is own by J.K. Rowling…but I own the lyrics. P.S: I use the song for a lullaby sang to Eriol by his mother.  
  
Authors Note: NOTE EVERYONE! This is a short story on the characters in the story, Legend of the Rings. So if you find the story line weird, you can't blame me…if you read X, which is one of the Clamp's productions, you'll know that there is always a short story at the end of the book. So that basically inspires me. Also, please NOTE too that this story might be the MOST stupidest thing I had ever written… * sweat drops* Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic ^_^  
  
And lastly, I hope you all will forgive me if you think my form of writing is some what like yours…* Bows* I'm REALLY sorry!!! I'm just a new comer and I need REALLY a lot of help from all of you! So…PLEASE! R&R!!  
  
1 Legend of the Rings: Short and Stupid Stories  
  
A short story…Eriol's Past  
  
The BongeBonge Illness.  
  
" Syaorannnn!! Let's play catching! You run and I catch youuuu!" Little Eriol yelled at little Syaoran. The two brothers were only 3 and a 1/2 years old, but already at the time, Eriol was very protective of Syaoran.  
  
" Hai! Oniichan!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
But, a horrible thing happened.  
  
Eriol was chasing after Syaoran when suddenly; Syaoran fell down onto the grass and stay motionless. Eriol let out a squeal of shock and then ran to Syaoran. And he found Syaoran unconscious and breath very heavily. Eriol's eyes start to water when Syaoran did not respond to his shouts. He quickly piggybacks Syaoran back home to their parents.  
  
" MUMMY!! Syaoran suddenly went to sleep! He didn't even wake up when I shout to him saying that he likes the girl next door who has the brown hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol wailed as soon as he pops Syaoran onto his bed.  
  
" It's alright Eriol, the doctor is coming. He'll tell you what's wrong with Syaoran," his mother said, stroking his soft blue hair.  
  
" But…but…SYAORAN CAN'T PLAY CATCHING WITH ME ANYMORE!!!!!!!" Eriol wailed even louder.  
  
" Hush now, my child, be still now, don't cry. Sleep as I hug you to sleep. Sleep and be good, my little Eriol. Syaoran will wake up soon…" Eriol's mother sang softly. And soon, Eriol's eyelids closed shut and he knew no more…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
//Hm? Is this my dream? What is this mountain doing here? //  
  
A tall mountain stood in front of Eriol. Eriol stared at the mountain with his bright blue eyes. A soft voice suddenly said, " The BongeBonge illness…can be cured by…the Sunlit Flower of the Icy Cold Bluey Mountain that is located at the Really Icy Cold Valley…"  
  
" Huh?" Eriol said, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
" I SAID The BongeBonge illness can be cured by The Sunlit Flower of the Icy Cold Bluey Mountain that is located at the Really Icy Cold Valley!!!" The so-called soft voice shouted.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Then he felt someone tugging him. He opened his eyes and saw his mother smiling at him.  
  
Eriol shot out of his bed.  
  
" Is Syaoran awake?"  
  
His mother gave a sad smile, and said, " Syaoran had got the BongeBonge illness, Eriol."  
  
Eriol's ear twitched. //BongeBonge illness? Isn't that the person in the dream say about? //  
  
Eriol looked up at her mother, who was still talking about what the doctor had said, and asked, " Mummy? Is Syaoran going to get well?"  
  
His mother gave him a really sad look and said, " The medicine for him is very expensive, Eriol. And the only cure for it is the Sunlit Flower…but no one knows where it is…" Eriol's mother sighed.  
  
By this time, Eriol had the really determined look on his face (A.N: A little like Sakura when she said, " Every thing will always be alright"). He told his mother that he's going out to find a friend and then he trotted out of the house, as fast as he can.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
BI! BI, BI! BI, BI, BI! BI! BI! BBBIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A series of 'Bi's were heard by a midnight blue little cat-like thingy. It twitched its ears and then zoomed off to the source of the sound.  
  
" Eriol!" the thingy said happily.  
  
" Halo Spinel!" Eriol smiled. " Did you see Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"She's here!" a small sweet voice said. Eriol turned around and smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
" Why did you call me, Eriol? Sakura is sick! And Kero is REALLY worried! She got the BongeBon-" But Eriol interrupted.  
  
" Syaoran also has the BongeBonge illness! But…I know where to find the cure for it." Eriol said confidently  
  
" Really? Where?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.  
  
" On the Icy Cold Bluey Mountain right?" Spinel said in a bored voice.  
  
" Huh? How did you know?" Eriol asked.  
  
" Its in the book ' Cures for Ridiculous illnesses'. I read it last week at the library." Spinel said.  
  
" Oh I see…"  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
" OOOOOHHHHHH MMMYYYY GGGOOOOODDD!!!!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo squealed as they stared at the really large library.  
  
" Spinel! How are we going to find that tupid book in this tupid big library?" Eriol squealed at Spinel, almost blowing him away.  
  
Spinel steadies himself. He sighed and then wordlessly went into the library.  
  
" HEY YOU SPINEL! COME BACK HERE! IF NOT…um…WAIT FOR US!!!!"  
  
When the trio was inside the library, Spinel wordlessly fluttered to a particular bookshelf that was Humongous. He pull a brown covered book out and dropped in right in front of the two kids, making them cough due to the dust.  
  
When they stopped coughing, Eriol kneel down and slowly reached out for the book cover. He opened it and…  
  
" Wow…" both Eriol and Tomoyo said. They were staring at a yellow bird that's on the content page (Note: These two people here hadn't seen a yellow bird yet…).  
  
Spinel sigh in exasperation. He quickly flipped over the pages, creating another dust cloud on the kids, and stopped at a page which had a gigantic picture of a yellowish gold flower. Eriol and Tomoyo wowed again, leaving Spinel think that these kids had never saw a flower or a bird.  
  
// Bad parents…I could had even done a better job in educating Eriol, the one who had found me…and not to mention Tomoyo too. Well, at least better than that Keroberos…always eat and eat and eat… // Spinel's thoughts were interrupted by Eriol and Tomoyo's wows. It seems that both of them had found a picture of a black feather…  
  
" ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!" Spinel yelled in exasperation again.  
  
"SSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" a few people in the library hissed angrily.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
" So how do we get there, eh? Spinel?" Eriol asked for the umpteen times.  
  
Spinel smacked his forehead with his paw. // OH MY GOD…//  
  
" Ok Eriol, you better listens carefully. Tomoyo had gotten the idea already but you haven't, and I don't see why you can't, cause you must be more cleverer than her, but you just don't get the idea of it yet after telling you soooo many times. So…this is the last time I'm telling you, ok? If you still don't get it, I'll blast ya head off with my red laser beam!" Spinel said in one breath.  
  
Eriol stared really innocently at Spinel. " But…I can't help it if I'm a tiny winy itsy bitsy slow, or can it?"  
  
Spinel gave Eriol the why-do-I-have-such-a-person-as-a-master look. He then continued, " Ok Eriol, the way to get to that Stupid Mountain is by this stupid tunnel which has stupid monsters inside it and also has a stupid name called the Stupid Tunnel." Spinel said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
" But I thought it is called the Dark and Cold Tunnel?" Tomoyo said, poking at the book.  
  
" Short form for it is Stupid Tunnel, my dear girl…anyway to get there, we could either use his," and Spinel points towards Eriol, " magic, or ride on my back. Isn't this simple enough? I'm not saying that you have to fight a monster or something like that…"  
  
Eriol was still dazing at Spinel. You might thought that he still don't get the point of the whole thingy, but actually, he is thinking on something else… and he is bidding his time so that he got time to think on his evil plans.  
  
// Hm…I remember that Spinel love sugar…must think of something REALLY evil…hm…OH! Hehehehehe…I got an idea…//  
  
And he had this really gleeful little grin on his face.  
  
Spinel and Tomoyo stared at him.  
  
" What is wrong with little Eriol?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
" Heaven knows…but I remembered the last time he before he pushed me into a syrup pot, he got this gleeful grin too…maybe he's thinking of something…" Spinel gave a scared look, " Evil."  
  
Tomoyo stared at Spinel, then laughed, " Ohohohohohohoho…" Spinel stared back at Tomoyo, then to Eriol's grin, and shivered.  
  
// Two REALLY scary kids//  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
After the trio decided to ride on Spinel Sun's back (Spinel hadn't agreed with Eriol's idea of taking his father's wand to perform the Apparate spell. He said that it is illegal for Eriol to do that, although he knows how to…), they went to get a few equipments.  
  
(Note: You might think that Sakura and Syaoran might be REALLY sick by now as you might think that Eriol and Tomoyo took days. But actually, this is only two hours after the "Bi!" thingy…)  
  
Eriol grabbed some coats, gloves etc for both him and Tomoyo; Tomoyo get some skiing equipment as Spinel said that they need to ski all the way down the hill.  
  
Da, da, da, and da let's do a time warp shall we? You're getting bored, aren't you?  
  
[La, la, la, let's us all do the TIME WARP again!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
When they arrived at the Dark and Cold tunnel safely (Eriol almost fall off Spinel Sun when he got shocked by a gigantic bird flying in their direction), the tunnel was actually not dark at all. In fact, it is full of sunlight. Eriol and Tomoyo glared at Spinel for not telling them that.  
  
Spinel laughed nervously.  
  
" Oops…Ah…hehe…"  
  
Eriol muttered to Tomoyo something that made her giggle and give Spinel a weird smile. They then proceed into the tunnel, leaving Spinel thinking that Eriol is DEFINETLY coming something evil up…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
When they reached the peak of the Icy Cold Bluey Mountain that is actually not cold at all, they found a lot of Sunlit flowers blossoming there. Although they wanted to pick as many as they can, they end up picking two as Spinel said that the rule here doesn't allow that. ("It really doesn't?" Eriol asked.)  
  
After that, they have a fun time playing a snow fight.  
  
Then they skied happily down the Mountain.  
  
And all this happened in about 4 hours. FOUR hours you know…  
  
Anyway, these two hyper active kids reached home, prepared medicine with the doctor's help with the flower, and cured their brother/sister.  
  
Eriol's evil plan was carried out; it was to make Spinel additive to sugar. So, when the next time he munch a candy without realizing he was cursed, he…well, became drunk, and shots laser beam everywhere.  
  
When he regain consciousness, Kero was there laughing his head off, Sakura had a worried face, Syaoran blushed at the sight of Sakura, Tomoyo had this little smile and Eriol…Eriol, the mastermind had the most creepiest smile of all. It was a mixture of his normal little evil smile and his gleeful little grin.  
  
" It was all to take revenge on what you said at the library." Eriol said simply, not taking off that smile of his.  
  
" HEY! You still hadn't thanked me yet for helping you find that flower!" Spinel wailed loudly.  
  
" Too bad" Eriol and Tomoyo said, sticking their tongue out.  
  
1.1 The End  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
So what do you think about it guys? Should I continue or not? Well…I think I'm not going to continue it if I don't get five reviews…just five…ok? Please!!!!  
  
Anyway, you will be wonder, why, in Legend of the Rings, does Eriol and Syaoran don't recognize who Sakura and Tomoyo are. The reason is…they don't remember! Simple isn't it? Anyway, I want to know which character should I write about next…so please tell me by reviewing, ok?  
  
Note once more: The CCS characters in Legend of the Rings had different backgrounds. So…that's why Eriol's childhood looks sooooo different. --_--  
  
Oh well, So long! And don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
From:  
  
XiaoBai 


End file.
